


Happily Ever After

by pekeleke



Series: Harry Potter And The Clueless Prince. [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: adventdrabbles, Complete, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:45:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there is happiness all around...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily Ever After

****Title:** ** **_**Happily Ever After** _ ** **_**.** _ **

**Fandom:** **Harry potter (Snarry)**

**Characters** : Harry Potter, Severus Snape.

**Author** : pekeleke.

**Rating** : G.

**Word** **count** : 962

**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**A/N** : Unbetaed. Written for the adventdrabbles **(** **[DW](http://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/)** **,** **[LJ](http://adventdrabbles.livejournal.com/)** **,** **[IJ](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/)** **)** 2013 Prompts 18 and 20: Christmas Bundt Cake and Christmas Toffee, respectively.

This is the fifteenth -and final- part of my **[Harry Potter And The Clueless Prince](http://rue16.com/readwtk.php?mxid=272&key=PEKELEKEd8dab1a3431b59d2183f0b4c29ce4cb9)** series.

**This story is now officially complete.**

**Summary** : In which there is happiness all around...

****A/N:** Now you can download this story on PDF format at [rue16](http://rue16.com/readwtk.php?mxid=272&key=PEKELEKEd8dab1a3431b59d2183f0b4c29ce4cb9)**

  
**_**Happily Ever After** _ ** **_**.** _ **

As soon as he enters his lab and the aroma of freshly-minced herbs and slowly shimmering potions enfolds him like an old, favorite cloak Severus sighs contentedly. There's an atmosphere of peacefulness about this room that he's never managed to find anywhere else and he craves it like the air he needs to breathe...

“Severus?”

He sighs, realizing that Harry has followed him down again and casts a longing look at his waiting cauldron before turning towards the door with a smile on his face, welcoming his adorable Gryffindor inside his formerly private domain with the kind of contented joy that has become as constant in his life as the presence of the man that causes it.

“How may I assist you, professor Potter?”

Harry falters in the doorway, pouting fetchingly upon hearing his formal address.  
“The express left Hogsmeade station two hours ago. There's no need for you to go all... professional... on me.”

Severus smirks, tapping his bottom lip with his index finger in a thoughtful gesture that he knows drives Harry crazy.  
“Hummm... that's odd. I've suspected for a while that you like it when I go all professional on you, Harry. I clearly remember you mentioning the other day how fast my 'headmaster's tone' turns you on.”

A playful growl precedes his riled lion as he stalks towards him with the kind of expression that promises the most pleasurable form of retribution.  
“I wanted to invite you out for a drink. We've been so busy lately that we've hardly socialized with anyone...”

Severus frowns, thoroughly uninterested in leaving their quarters at all, unless there's an emergency.  
“We socialize with others all the time. We eat every meal with the rest of the staff and nod agreeably at everyone we cross paths with in the corridors.”

Harry's smile widens for some reason and his gaze softens with soppy devotion.  
“I suppose that's true, but...”

“Wonderful. I'm glad we are in agreement, then. Now, if you follow me out of this drafty laboratory, I'll show you a much better way to spend our first day of vacation...”

“You're dragging me off to bed already?” Harry giggles, sounding so deliriously happy that Severus loops his arms around his hips and plants a small, passionate kiss on his laughing mouth.

“Oh, Severus...” Harry sighs when they finally come up for air and the unexpected wobbliness of his tone makes him frown. There must be something off with the special Lumos charm that illuminates the entryway, because there's no logical reason for Harry's eyes to have brightened with a worrying film of tears... is there?

Severus swallows his dismay and cradles that beloved face with concerned gentleness, brushing away the small tear that has dared to roll down Harry's cheek with the pad of his thumb.

“What's wrong? I thought you'd be a lot more... enthusiastic... about my plans for the evening. I want to lay you down on our bed and make love to you until there's no more strength left in our bodies, Harry. I want feed you Christmas fudge in bed and maybe even a slice or two of that cinnamon swirl bundt cake that you like so much. I want to cradle your head against my chest and play with your hair while the fire crackles in the hearth and the sun sets on the horizon...”

Harry sniffles through his tears and smiles at him so brightly that the tight coil of sheer worry that has settled in the pit of his stomach begins to dissolve inch by inch.  
“That sounds like a dream come true, Severus. It's been almost a year to the day when I first drummed up enough courage to ask you out for the first time and I've never been happier in my life. I can't bear to imagine how awful the last twelve months would have been if you hadn't decided to take a chance on caring about something besides potions, dark hexes and Slytherin plots.”

Severus frowns with perplexity, wondering what on Earth that heap of nonsense even means and decides to list as many... fluffy interests... as he can come up with, just to keep his ridiculous brat from suddenly deciding that he's some kind of cold fish.  
”I care about a cauldron-full of different things. I care about the people who work here and the students under my protection. I care about promoting good education and fairness and having the strength to do the right thing, no matter how hard that might be. I care about the annoying bunch of Weasleys you've saddled me with and I care about you. I care about you most of all, Harry.”

“I know that, sweetheart, and I thank Merlin for that miracle every day of my life.”

Severus swallows past the huge lump in his throat as his cheesy Gryffindor raises himself on tip-toes and places the most reverent of kisses on the underside of his jaw. His eyes narrow as he tries to make sense of Harry's strange mood, but ends up shaking his head with practiced forbearance and abandoning the task as a lost cause, deciding to ask him about it outright:  
“Why on Earth are you crying then, if you know that I love you and you love me right back?”

“These are tears of happiness, Severus...” Harry whispers in response, leaving him so utterly baffled that he decides there and then to abandon the confusing conversation altogether, since it'll never make sense to him, anyway.

He grabs Harry's hand instead and begins to tug on it determinedly, dragging his lion towards their waiting bedroom while grumbling under his breath:  
“Tears of happiness... I've never heard anything more ridiculous. Gryffindors! Why do you all have to be so bloody weird?”

**The End.  
  
**


End file.
